


No Place to Belong

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Fantasy Haikyuu Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Pre-Relationship, Sirens, Temporary Character Death, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kageyama has always been alone until he stumbles upon a small group he could call his own.  He just has to save one from a group of pirates first.





	No Place to Belong

Kageyama stood straight as they tied weights to his feet.  The only one who would meet his eyes was the captain so Kageyama held the old man's eyes.  There was madness deep within and sooner or later he would most likely end up with a knife in his back or in the exact same position as Kageyama was when his crew finally had enough and stopped being terrified of him.  He was only one man after all. Perhaps if Kageyama had been more well liked by the crew or even had a single friend amongst them he could have finished the mutiny he started. But they refused to listen to him no matter how right he was.  They would rather suffer daily beatings and maggots in their bread than listen to him because he was unlikable.

 

No one would mourn Kageyama’s passing.  There wasn’t anyone left besides those on this ship that even knew him.  His father had gone to sea and never returned. His mother valiantly fought an illness but ultimately lost to it.  Not even the other street kids and orphans had liked Kageyama.

 

“Any last words?”  The Captain asked, approaching Kageyama now that he was properly tied and held back.  Kageyama stared into the sea-mad eyes of the old man before him and said nothing. He knew the captain wanted him to beg for his life, be sent to the depths of the sea with tears on his face and a plea in his throat and he would not get any of those things.  “What a waste.” With a flick of his wrist, Kageyama was tossed overboard.

 

The weights around his ankles did their job, dragging him down to the depths before he could even try and wiggle one free hand.  If it was one thing sailors knew how to do it was to tie a knot and Kageyama knew there was no getting out of this one but he wouldn’t accept his fate easily.

 

Kageyama could feel the building pressure of the sea as he was pulled further down.  He could hold his breath for longer than most of those on the ship but he would need to breath eventually and by this point he wasn’t even sure if he somehow did get free, he would be able to swim back up to the surface with the breath left in his lungs.

 

An anguished scream that no one would ever hear left Kageyama as his body spasmed and water rushed into his mouth.  He attempted to cough it up and only sucked in more.

 

Kageyama died as he saw something long and dark move through the water towards him.

  
  
  
  


\------------------

  
  
  
  


Kageyama laid back on the outcropping of rock that was close enough to the surface that he could see the sunlight beaming down on the water.  He stretched out his long body, his tail stretching this way and that before he settled down completely to watch the water above shift and shine in the light.  It was one of his favorite spots and he told himself it was only because it allowed him to be close to the surface without fear of being caught and not for any other reason.

 

A reason like the small group of merpeople who often came to play beneath his perch.  Kageyama had been alone his entire life, he had even died alone surrounded by darkness.  He had been surprised when he had awoken and at first he had been happy of his new tail and fins.

 

But even the other sea creatures stayed far away from Kageyama for what he was.  A cursed one, a killer, a siren. He kept his mouth firmly closed because his ability worked even on those who called the water their home.

 

Kageyama had travelled alone for a long time until he came across the small school of merpeople and the odd one or two other creature within them.  He tried to bury his hope somewhere deep inside of himself. If they could accept naga’s why not a siren? But Kageyama was too afraid to approach the leader of the group.  To afraid they would disappear and leave him alone if they knew of his existence so close to him.

 

The youngest knew of him but had yet to inform the elders.  Kageyama didn’t know why except that the merman with the bright orange tail and matching hair seemed a bit stupid.  Perhaps he didn’t understand fully what Kageyama was? He was likely to get himself hurt one day with his open trust and Kageyama stayed to guard him and that was all.

 

“King.”  Kageyama jerked sideways, slipping off his perch as he turned quickly to the one creature who seemed to hold no fear of him.  Kageyama didn’t know why the naga called him King but it irritated him to no end. “I need your help.” The blonde haired naga seemed like he could hardly get the words out but he was forced to.  The two nervous merpeople hid behind him and Kageyama could feel his throat tightening up as he realized that one was missing.

 

Since Kageyama had woken up as a siren he found it easy to read body language and smell emotions.  It had been something he had struggled with as a human, never being able to tell when he upset someone or was making them angry beyond words.  The two merpeople behind the naga were terrified, that much was obvious but it was the naga’s fear that caught Kageyama’s attention.

 

Tsukishima had never feared Kageyama before.  Tsukishima pretended to have no interest in those around him but Kageyama could see the truth.  He cared for the small family that had accepted a naga into their group. Kageyama had overheard the others talking, about how Tsukishima was extremely young for a naga and that was why he was so small though his tail was longer than even Kageyama’s.

 

Kageyama knew better than to use his voice so he made a motion around his head.

 

“What-” Tsukishima growled out before the freckled one behind him grabbed his arm.

 

“I think he’s asking about Hinata.”  Kageyama nodded, clawed fingers curling into his palms.

 

“That idiot got taken by a ship.”  Tsukishima snapped, long serpent tail flicking angrily in the water.  Kageyama pointed to himself with a question. “You’re a siren aren’t you?  Or are you too good to help now?” Kageyama motioned with what he hoped was clear frustration.

 

_ How? _ Kageyama wanted to scream.   _ How can I help? _  As if Tsukishima heard the words he blinked as he considered Kageyama in front of him.

 

“They took him that way.”  Little Yachi pointed, her entire arm trembling from fear.  “They have to pass close by a devil’s grasp. If you could get them to turn their ship towards it.”  A devil’s grasp were jagged and pointed rocks that hid just beneath the surface, usually close to land.  There was a busy port right past that heavily fogged and dangerous area.

 

Kageyama nodded firmly before swimming quickly in the direction Yachi had pointed.  He now knew how he could help. They wanted him to sink the ship that Hinata was being held on.  Tsukishima might be a naga but he was still young and small. Age mattered very little to sirens.

 

“Rushing off without a plan, you’re as dumb as he is.”  Tsukishima slipped through the streams to catch up with Kageyama who was taking a more direct path.

 

Tsukishima bothered Kageyama but this was the first time anyone had swam with him.  The first time anyone had talked to him without stark terror clogging up Kageyama’s nose.  Kageyama slipped closer to the naga, who regarded him with cool disinterest but didn’t tell Kageyama to get away from him.

 

Together they were going to save Hinata and perhaps for the first time Kageyama would find a place to call home and people to call family.

**Author's Note:**

> April 23, Day 2: Oriental Mythology
> 
> Don't even know what's going on in this story.


End file.
